


Sleeping With the Enemy Might Just Be the Best Form of Physical Therapy

by Oh_No_Its_Mari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Post-Break Up, Regrets, Some angst, honestly I didn't proof read, like if you squint - Freeform, some canon divergence, some characters might be a tad out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_No_Its_Mari/pseuds/Oh_No_Its_Mari
Summary: First you have a painful break up with your boyfriend and childhood friend, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and then you get seriously injured at a training camp leaving you unable to play for at least three months. What else could possibly go wrong? You figure that out when you meet Tooru Oikawa, Aoba Johsai’s Setter and your ex boyfriend’s greatest rival. He takes a liking to you and asks you on a date. You being desperate for a distraction, take him up on that offer...
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written, sorry if I'm still a bit rusty. I hope you enjoy though! It's been fun being able to do this again. ^-^

Breakups are never easy, especially when they're with your childhood friend. It wasn’t the easiest decision but it was honestly for the best. You got along perfectly but you couldn’t help but feel you were holding him back. Maybe if you had gotten together later and were established in your lives it would have worked out? So here you were, waiting outside the gym, ready to break your friend’s heart.

Practice was just wrapping up and you were waiting outside, wrestling between actually doing it and running back to your dorm and ignoring the mess you are about to create. Then they started to file out and you anxiously scanned the group of boys trickling out of the gym until you spot him with Tendou.

“Toshi!” you called out.

His head turns towards your direction. Once he sees it’s you he quickly excuses himself from Tendou’s company and jogs over to meet you.

“I wasn’t expecting you to meet me after practice. Have you eaten yet? If not we should go somewhere.” He said to you, giving you a rare smile that never failed to melt your heart.

Yeah, this was going to hurt.

“I have eaten, thank you. I actually have something I need to tell you." Your voice sounded weak and you failed to make eye contact.

“Are you okay y/n? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” He said while grabbing your shoulders, his tone getting more concerned with each inquiry.

“No no no no no,” you say, trying to reassure him. You grab his hands and remove them from your shoulders and take them in yours. Tears well in your eyes as you finally say it, “I think we should break up. I just don’t think I’m right for you. You deserve someone better than me. I’m stupid, I’m immature, and I just don’t know what I want for my future. You need someone who is the exact opposite of me. I love you, I do, but I think this is for the best. I hope we can stay friends but for now I think it's best if I had some space.”

You waste no time after everything is said, you turn and walk away before he could say anything. Walking as fast as you can you try to hide your choked sobs but you are pretty sure he heard you. Right before you turn the corner that heads to your dorm you look back to see him still standing there, you can’t help but to cry harder at the sight, he looks like a lost puppy. You just keep repeating “it’s for the best” and keep walking.

A few days later you are sat at your usual lunch table with Shirabu and your two friends from your team, Yumi and Ayako. You haven’t had much of an appetite since the breakup so you mindlessly pick at your food, zoning out. 

“Yo, earth to y/n” Ayako said waving her hand in front of your face. 

You snap back to reality and face her, sheepishly saying,”Oh sorry, what were you saying?”

“You know, for someone who did the breaking up, you sure do seem hurt by it way more than you should.” Shirabu interrupted, unamused as always.

“Oh shut up. I already told you it wasn’t an easy thing to do.” you retort.

“Yeah, y/n only tried to do what was in Ushijima’s best interest.” Yumi chimed in backing you up.

“ Ushijima’s best interest huh? You do know he’s been off his game right? You had to choose to do this at the start of the season? We need him to be focused.” Shirabu continued. 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to drag it out anymore. Is he really that bad?” you say weakly, trying to defend yourself.

“To the ones who don’t know him well, they would think he’s fine but to all of us and especially Coach Washijo, it’s noticeable. A lot of small mistakes that he just shouldn’t be making and we're all paying for it." Shirabu sighed. 

“In all honesty, y/n has been similar and we have a training camp with Aoba Johsai and a few other schools coming up this weekend as well. We need our captain on the top of her game too. We can’t lose, especially against Aoba Johsai and Chiyo. Not to mention Nationals.” Ayako butted in.

“Chiyo is still around? I thought she was a third year last year.” you groan.

“No, she only said that to get college guys.” Yumi joined in with a chuckle.

“Isn’t she Aoba Johsai’s setter for the girls’ team?” Shirabu asked.

“Yeah but she’s not even that good. She only decided to take up the position because they had no one else and she could try to use it to get closer to Oikawa. She’s kind of a mythic bitch to be honest.” Ayako scoffs.

You can't help but laugh at Ayako’s remark. You weren’t one to talk about other girls like this but Chiyo was the exception. When you had first met in middle school she had been nothing but mean and vile towards you every time you interacted. You gave up extending an olive branch years ago due to what she had done and a little smack talk behind a person’s back wouldn’t hurt.

“What, are you jealous of her spending time with Oikawa?” Shirabu teased.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “Yeah right. I’d rather die than take lessons from that jerk. He’s a pretty face and he’s talented at volleyball but he doesn’t really have much to him.”

“Yeah. Who would want to date someone like that.” Yumi added.

“Yeah I wonder.” Ayato sarcastically stated, staring daggers in your direction.

“Okay, listen. There is a lot more to Toshi than meets the eyes. You just got to get to know him really well first.” you said defensively.

“And how long did that take?” Shirabu inquired.

You pause for a moment to think, “Like nine years out of the ten I’ve known him. It took me that long to realize I liked him anyways.”

“Damn and you threw that away because you are insecure? Wack.” Shirabu said.

“I am not insecure! It really was for the best. It’s our third year and it’s important that we focus on our futures. It’s not like we’re not friends anymore, we just gotta get through this awkward patch. Everything will be fine.”

“Keep telling yourself that...” Shirabu said as he excused himself from the table.

Once Shirabu was out of earshot you turn to your other friends and ask, “What I did was right, right?”

“Of course. Your feelings are important and if you aren’t feeling the relationship, then you are right to end it.” Yumi responds.

“I mean, if you are questioning it this hard then maybe not. I’m sure Ushijima would take you back in a heartbeat though if you did change your mind. He doesn’t show it but he was whipped for you. But you really need to just put this drama to the side and focus on Volleyball. We are going to nationals this year and you’re gonna lead us there, captain. We need you more than ever” Ayako said, trying her best to be motivational.

"They were right." you thought, "I have things I need to focus on, people who need me. It’s a stressful position for me to be in and maybe this weekend training camp could help me take my mind off things. If only for a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f/i/c - favorite ice cream flavor

The first day of the training camp came faster than expected. It was a normal day of matches and thankfully you had put your emotions away so that you could actually perform well. You won all your sets and everything seemed like it was going to be routine until day 2. It was Saturday, after dinner and you were heading upstairs to go to sleep but you fell. It seemed odd that you fell all things considered but it was determined that no one was around to possibly cause you to fall so it was chalked up to being an accident. Your friends weren't as easily convinced though. They threw out every possible suspect but nothing ever really came of it. 

You had sustained a broken ankle, fractured wrist, some bruised ribs, and a concussion. One of the drawbacks of the concussion being you don't have any memory from about two hours before your accident to when you woke up in the hospital. The doctor said it’ll take around 8 weeks to recover fully and because you are an athlete to take physical therapy and just pace yourself at practice. In the meantime all you could do was wait.

Your teammates were more than helpful when it came to helping you with school work and getting around campus and you were more than willing to accept their help. It was a different story when Wakatoshi came by and asked if he could help you. 

"Please, y/n, let me help."He remained stoic as always but you could sense something else from him, something you weren't used to. You couldn't exactly place it if it was desperation, sadness, maybe anger. Maybe a combination of all 3? What you did know was that he was worried about you still and you couldn’t say no to him. 

When he would help you he always respect your space, only assisting you to walk when absolutely necessary. Talking was also kept to a minimum, topics not going farther than how are classes and how your teams were doing. You were sad how you couldn’t be as open and care-free with him as you used to, but the only person to blame for that was yourself. You guessed you could joke like you used to, like nothing was wrong, but that just sounded wrong. You didn’t want to give false hope, he doesn’t deserve that.

One day over a month later Wakatoshi invited you to sit with him, Semi, Reon, and Tendou and you happily accepted. As you walked up to the table you could see Tendou visibly bouncing in his seat and motioning you to sit next to him. 

You maneuver yourself around to sit next to him and the moment you sat down Tendou bombarded with a million questions at once.“So y/n, how’ve you been? Are you feeling alright? Was it really an accident? Who hates you enough to push you down the stairs? I personally don’t believe it was an accident. How long will you be in casts for? Have you been keeping up with Jump?”

“Tendou, please, let the poor girl breathe.” Semi said, annoyed.

“Oh! Sorry y/n. Please just tell me what's been up. Haven’t seen you in almost 3 months now.” Tendou apologized. Still attentive to hear your response.

“I wonder why that's been…” you mutter under your breath.

  
“Well, um I’ve been alright, feeling good. I don't remember the accident so I can’t tell you if it was malicious or not. I don’t think anyone hates me enough to push me down the stairs though. I’m getting my casts off and next week Monday and then I have physical therapy and I can start returning to practice maybe. I just have to pace myself. And no, I haven't. I should come over and read and get caught up.”

Tendou's eyes got even wider at your response, "Yes! Are you free this weekend? I'll get the ice cream. f/i/c right? 

"Yep, I'm surprised you remembered that," you chuckled, "I can make it this weekend if you help me with math."

"I'll help you with math if you help me with lit." Tendou answered back.

"Deal" you say, extending your non-injured arm for a hand shake.

  
  


You two shake on it and get to catching up with everyone else. While everyone is busy talking you sneak a glance at Wakatoshi. He looked happy and things were finally beginning to feel normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday rolls around and you leave immediately after class, head to your dorm room and change into street clothes. Yumi walked you to the hospital and before she left she told you to be careful and to not get your arm sawed off when removing the cast. You laughed about it and waved her off. Thankfully the doctor checks you out quickly and it seems to have healed perfectly. After that the doctor sends you down to meet your physical therapist.

They first have you walk for them to test your walking ability. You weren't that bad but you definitely had lost strength in that leg. Next they checked the wrist and gave basically the same prognosis. They run through their exercise plan for you and tell you that you could head back to practice in about 2 weeks if things are shown to improve but not to push it when you do.

You leave the hospital and text the team the news and tell them you are walking back by yourself. It wasn't that far of a walk and you could use the exercise. You were so distracted with updating your team that you totally didn't notice the man you bumped into, causing him to spill his drink.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I totally wasn't paying attention." You mumble out as fast as you could, hoping they wouldn't chew you out too bad.

The man before you just laughs and says, "It's fine cutie. But if you want to make it up to me, you could always go on a date with me and buy me a new one."

You recognize that voice. Your head immediately snaps up to see Tooru Oikawa. Your face turns to disgust as you lock eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, what's with that face? Girls are usually star struck when they see me." He coos.

"Sorry if I'm not happy to see an arrogant, no good, womanizer." You spat, "Go on a date with you? I'd rather die."

"Damn, you really believe all the rumors about me? What a shame." Oikawa responded with a sigh, "Guess it can't be helped."

You can't help but laugh, "So you are saying it's not true? That there is a human soul rattling around that body somewhere?"

"Yeah, and I could show you, if you went on a date with me." He said reaching out for your hand.

You looked at him and then to his hand and pondered. You guessed it couldn't hurt, you needed a distraction from the bad in your life. You also figured that if he opened up to you that you could give that information to Tendou to break his spirits during their next match. They probably could win without it but it wouldn't hurt. You could also rub it in Chiyo’s face later.

"Sure. I'll bite." You say, confidently taking his hand, "Show me that this "Great King" actually has a soul."

"Alright then, first we are going to go to this cute cafe I know most girls adore and then we'll take it from there. Sounds like a plan?" He said with a big, innocent smile.

You weren't buying the innocent act, but you agreed. He began to lead you to your location but he was going too fast. You yanked on his arm to get him to stop. He spun around and asked you what's up, clearly noting the pained look on your face. “What’s wrong cutie?”

“Well I just got my cast off for a broken ankle and you’re walking just a bit too fast. Also I have a name you know! It’s l/n, y/n.”

“That’s a pretty name but I think cutie fits you better. Also I truly do apologize, I didn’t know. If you can’t keep up though, I wouldn’t mind carrying you.” He says leaning in close.

You can’t help but blush at his actions, “I can walk just fine, Just, slow down a little!”

He just laughs and nods at your reaction, “ So, I haven’t seen you around. I would think I’d remember seeing a cutie like you walking around. Where do you go to school?”

“Shiratorizawa,” you admit, “I’m actually the captain for the girls’ volleyball team.”

“Oh really?” Oikawa responds, interest clearly peaked, “what position?”

“I’m a y/p.” you answer.

“Nice. You guys got top 4 at interhigh right?” Oikawa inquired.

“Yeah, we got 4th.”

“Would you have gotten higher if you were there?” He mused.

“Who knows, maybe, maybe not. All I know is they all did their best. My friend Ayako really stepped up to fill the role as captain while I’m gone. I’m itching to get back into it though.”

“I bet. I also guess you know that we got second.” He gleamed 

“Oh, I know. Our boys kicked your ass. Beat you in straight sets.” you laugh.

“They won’t next time. Just you watch, we’re going to nationals this year. I just know it.”

“Keep telling yourself that bud.” you say rolling your eyes.

“Don’t you want to go to nationals? You seem pretty lax about it.” he asks.

“It’ll be fun. I went my first year but I guess it was never really that important in the grand scheme of things.” 

“Oh, so you’ve already went. I see” Oikawa says kind of in shock, “Well if it’s not that important, what is important? What is your bigger picture? Oh wait, we’re here.”

You were so engrossed in your conversation that you hadn’t even noticed that you had arrived. It was tucked away in an area you weren’t used to. The outward appearance gave a strong cottagecore vibe and the inside was not different. Most would describe the interior as cozy, effortlessly mimicking the intended aesthetic. It felt a bit claustrophobic for your taste. Flowers and other plants hung from the wall gave the establishment a sickeningly sweet smell that you weren’t sure if you liked or not. You two got seated and handed the menu.

“So how much do you have on you? Don’t want to spend more than you have. Oikawa Questioned.

That was right, you had agreed to pay on this date. You rummage around your bag and pockets. Nothing. You look up and give Oikawa an apologetic look.

“You really don’t have any money on you?” He sighed.

You shook your head.

He let out a sigh, “Fine, I’ll pay today but you owe me. Got it?”

“Got it!” You say shakily, trying to stop being so red. 

You order and get right back to talking, “If you really must know. I don’t know what I want to do with my future. All the adults in my life are pushing and pulling me, trying to give me ideas on what to do, but none of them seem to interest me. I’m so indecisive that I broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago. He has his life set and I just feel like I’m holding him back, ya know.”  
“I get it. So let me guess, you only went out with me today to get your mind off things.” he says.

“Bingo.”

“So this really means nothing to you.”

“Basically, yeah.”

“Hmm, so how can I get you to agree to see me again?” 

You sit in silence for a few minutes, thinking. You never expected Oikawa to try to pursue you. It actually felt kind of nice to be pursued for once. Then it came to you. 

“What are you doing over summer break” you questioned.

“Nothing, probably just practicing. Why?” he asked.

“I’m able to start practicing again at the start of summer break but not play in games. My team has a training camp all summer that my coach will just not let me go on. Would you help me practice?”

You had never expected to ask Tooru Oikawa of all people to help you practice but it was better than the alternative. The alternative being Wakatoshi.

“Deal, but you and I both know that security will not let me on your campus. So did you want to go to Aoba Johsai instead after our team practice?”

“Sure why not. I’ve been there enough. I know the way.”

After a pause Oikawa asked, “So, uh, how did you get injured so bad anyways? It’s not easy to break an ankle.”

“It wasn’t just a broken ankle. I also fractured my wrist, had some bruised ribs, and a concussion that caused me to lose some of my memory. The how being, I fell down the stairs. Not everyone thinks it was an accident though.”

“Wait, I think I heard something about that from Chiyo. It happened at training camp, right? Wow, can’t believe I get to meet the grade A klutz in person.

That insult struck a nerve with you but you couldn’t help but recoil at Chiyo’s name being mentioned.

“God can Chiyo keep my name out of her mouth for once.” you groan in defeat.

“You two don’t get along or something? What happened?”

“I’m not sure, I met her in middle school and she has just never liked me.”

“Interesting, she seems so nice though. At least from the few times I’ve helped her practice.”

You roll your eyes at his obliviousness, “ You know it’s because she wants to get with you right.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Trust me, I know. Every girl in the prefecture knows she wants to get with you.”

“So if Chiyo knew we were out together…”

“...She would be pissed,” you said, finishing his sentence.

“You really have a lot of underlying motives don’t you.”

“Perhaps, but I am having fun. Don’t know the last time I got to know someone new. By the way. What exactly were you doing at the hospital anyways.”

“Oh I was just getting my knee looked at and physical therapy as well. I hurt it awhile ago and it’s been bothering me recently. So, yeah.”

“Ah I see.”

You two stayed there for hours. Nothing really meaningful was discussed. You did learn more about Aoba Johsai, mainly his best friend Iwaizumi. It was actually kind of sweet. It kind of reminded you about how Tendou talks about Ushijima. There was only a sliver of sunlight remaining when you guys finally decided to leave.

“Hey, do you have to get back yet? There is something I still want to do with you.” Oikawa choked out with a faint blush that didn’t go unnoticed by you. It was so cute to see him flustered.

“”No not particularly. What do you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise. Come with me.” He said grabbing your hand. He sounded so excited and you don’t remember the last time you were excited for a surprise before. 

You stop in a suburban area, in front of a house you don’t recognize. You just assume it’s Oikawa’s house. Did he want to watch a movie with you or something? That sounds lame in all honesty. 

“Wait here. I’ll only be a minute.” Oikawa says rushing inside.

So it was his house and since you weren’t going in, what did he have planned? He returned a few moments later, arms full of blankets and a wide grin on his face. “Follow me.” was all he said and you two were off again. 

After some more walking you two end at a park just on the outskirts of town. You looked up to see the stars. There was less light pollution so you could see them a lot better. You looked over to see Oikawa carefully laying out the blankets. So he wanted to go stargazing. That makes sense.

“Hey, y/n, come here!” OIkawa called out.

You walk over and he pats the spot next to him. You hesitantly join him. Once you both were laying on your backs you couldn’t help but stare at him. He, on the other hand, was looking at the stars. He looked so happy.

He rolled over and asked, “Do you know any constellations?”

"No." you admitted

He lifts his arm and points at a group of stars that looked like a cross on its side with a small hook at the bottom.

“That Cygnus. It's from greek mythology. The story goes that two close friends, Cygnus and Phaeton, were constantly competing. One day, they challenged each other to a race across the sky, around the Sun, and back to Earth. In an effort to get ahead, they both cut too close to the Sun and their chariots being burned up. They both fell to the Earth and were knocked unconscious. Upon awakening, Cygnus began looking for his friend, Phaeton, and discovered his body trapped by the roots of a tree at the bottom of the Eridanus River. In an effort to retrieve his friend’s body and give them a proper burial, Cygnus repeatedly tried to dive into the river, but could not reach his friend’s body. While he sat on the bank of the river grieving for his friend, Cygnus began to beg Zeus for help. Zeus replied that if he gave Cygnus the body of a swan, he would be able to dive deeply enough to retrieve his friend’s body. However, if Cygnus did take on the body of a swan, he would also be giving up his immortality and would only live as long as a swan would normally live. Cygnus agreed to this in order to retrieve his friend’s body and give him a proper burial, allowing his friend’s spirit to travel into the afterlife. In honor of this great unselfish act, Zeus placed Cygnus into the night sky as a swan.”

“That’s kind of morbid dude.” you say partially in shock, partially on the verge of laughing.

“I guess it is. I just sometimes wonder if my friends would do that for me. Be that selfless.” His tone seemed sad.

“Well I mean. You were telling me about your one friend, Iwaizumi. I think he would be that selfless for you.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. It seems like he cares about you a lot.”

In that moment a strong breeze rolled through and you couldn’t help but shiver. Oikawa took notice and offered you a blanket. 

“Thanks,” you said as another gust of wind tore threw the thin blanket.

“If you want you can cuddle with me. I promise no funny business. Scout’s honor.” he offered.

Honestly, you wanted to hear more stories and getting cold would just ruin that so you accepted. You cuddle into his left side, your head on his chest.You noticed his heart was beating really fast. Does he not do this often? Maybe you were wrong about him in some regards.

“Are you good? Comfortable?” he asks you sweetly.

“Yeah, can you tell me more stories?” 

“Of course princess” he chuckles.

You can’t help but blush as he starts to tell more stories. Suddenly it hits you how tired you are. You had a long day and did a lot of walking. Your ankle was slightly throbbing in pain but you’d live. You felt comfortable here and without even knowing it you drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You jolt awake the next morning. What you thought might have been only a few minutes must have been a few hours because as you scan around the room you notice that you have no idea where you are. Another thing you notice is a note beside you. You pick it up and read it. 

“Hey y/n, I hope you don't mind but you passed out while we were stargazing last night so I just let you sleep at my house. Don’t worry I slept on the couch in the living room. My mother is out of town for business so don’t worry about her. I charged your phone for you as well. Leave when you want but please just lock up. There is a spare key under a fake rock outside by the front door.”

It was signed by Oikawa and under the note was his phone number and email with a little side note saying, “So you can tell me that you have arrived for practice.” 

“Yeah okay.” you say rolling your eyes and pocketing the note.

You get out of bed and unplug your phone. You make your way downstairs as your stomach begins to growl. “Might as well take advantage of his hospitality and eat some of his food while I’m here.” You think.

You head to the kitchen and pour yourself a bowl of cereal. You begin devouring the bowl like a starved animal when you notice the time, 4:07pm. That couldn’t be right. You put your bowl down and fish out your phone. You turn it on and see 4:08pm. 

“Crap, did I really sleep for that long?” you thought.

Then came the flood of missed phone calls, texts, and emails from basically everyone you knew. Some from your team the night before asking if you got home okay and more from today from both your team and the boys as well asking if you are okay and where you are. One stuck out to you though. The one from Wakatoshi.

  
  


Toshi:

y/n, are you alright? I heard from your team that you didn’t confirm that you had made it back safe after your appointment, are you okay?

Please answer us y/n, we are all really worried.

We are running all over town for you please respond.

I don’t want to lose you y/n.

Tendou said maybe you were out with other friends you hadn’t seen in awhile and your phone was just dead. That’s what we’re hoping at least. Just please text me when you can. please.

y/n:

Oh hey. Sorry. Tendou is correct. My cousin came back from college and surprised me and we hung out. I stayed at her place and I guess my phone died and I overslept. I haven’t slept that good in a long time lol, I needed a day off anyways, I’m heading back now. I’ll text when I get there.

You sent that text through and just hoped it would be enough to calm them all down. Yeah it was a lie but you can’t let anyone know you were out with Oikawa last night and stayed at his house, especially Wakatoshi. If things become more, which you doubt they will, then you can tell them, but for now they can’t know that you are “sleeping with the enemy”.

You finish your bowl of cereal, lock up the house, and make the long trek back to campus. It took you about an hour to get back to campus and you text everyone about your safe return. Yumi, ayako, and Tendou ask if you want to go to dinner. You guys coordinate and all meet up for dinner. 

They all talked about the panicked night they had and then Tendou asked, “Hey y/n, coach wanted me to ask you if you could help as a manager for some of our practice matches and the training camp this summer. He actually asked for you specifically."

“For me, really? I’m shocked and honored.” you say sarcastically, “Don’t you guys like not need a manager though? Like you guys have enough benchwarmers to do all those tasks.”

“Yeah I guess, but he wants all of us playing more and in his words, she’s not doing anything right now anyways and she knows the game.” Tendou says while doing his best impersonation of Coach Washijo.

You can’t help but laugh at his attempt.

“It’s only for a few games and the week long camp. It shouldn’t be too hard.” He reassures.

“Sure why not. Just email me the dates of when you need me there and I’ll be there. Who are you guys playing?”

“Uh a few college teams I know for sure and Aoba Johsai of all people. I heard they begged for weeks to get a practice game with us. 

You freeze for a moment. Aoba Johsai? Shit so you’re going to have Wakatoshi and Oikawa in the same room as you and them not knowing about each other, this is just great. Hopefully you can convince OIkawa to keep his mouth shut. He wants to see you more anyway so maybe another date will suffice? Who knows. It’s also just one more date, what could be the harm?

“Oh, okay.” you say, realizing that you needed to respond back.

Tendou just gives you a strange look and goes back to talking your poor friends ears off about the new volume of Shonen Jump that just came out. You politely use this as a chance to excuse yourself from the table. You weren’t all that hungry anyways.

You finally make it back to your dorm room, shower, and change into real pajamas. Thankfully you live in a single dorm so you don’t have any roommates to pester you as you look over the note Oikawa had given you this morning.

“I should probably text him so he has my number too.” you think.

You type in his number but pause when it comes to naming the contact. You can’t just name it Oikawa because then others could see and you don’t want that. After a moment of pondering you figure it out. You name him Cygnus. That way you could remember who it was and you could brush it off as someone from history class.

y/n:

Hey, this is y/n. I just wanted to text you so you have my number. Also my email is  [ xxxxxxxxx@xxxxx.com ](mailto:xxxxxxxxx@xxxxx.com) .

Oikawa:

Ah, so you made it back ok I’m guessing? 

ALSO! Did you hear? 

We have a practice game against you guys coming up. 

It would be really cute if you came to cheer me on. 

ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ  
  
---  
  
y/n:

Fat chance. I’m more than likely stuck being the manager for the game. Plus the boys would not be happy. Like you would end up being found dead in the ocean type of not happy.

Oikawa:

Aww, they are protective over you? Like a sister or something?

WAIT! You said you had a boyfriend before and you guys broke up recently. Is he on the team??? 

┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴  
  
---  
  
y/n:

Maybe. Just please don’t try anything with me during it okay?

Oikawa:

That’s no fun cutie.

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ  
  
---  
  
y/n:

I’m being serious.

If you want I can go on another date with you, nothing to do with volleyball, if you don't say anything. Heck I might even let you hold my hand for 30 seconds.

Oikawa:

Wow, a whole 30 seconds? What a true blessing!

╰(*´︶`*)╯  
  
---  
  
I’ll make sure to make it a good date! Just you wait! Also I'll pretend not to know you during the match. I promise.

(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡  
  
---  
  
y/n:

Good. We can work out a date when I come to practice with you tomorrow, ok?

  
  


Oikawa: 

Okay! 

(* ^ ω ^)  
  
---  
  
You lay down on your bed and decide to email your teachers and apologize for being “sick” today. It was the last day before summer break anyways so it’s not like it mattered too much. After that was done you take advantage of you now being wide awake to start working on your summer homework.

A few hours into your homework session you get a text from Tendou.

Tendou:

Hey, y/n! You should come to the gym! You can start playing again right? We all want to play with you!

y/n:

Sure why not. I’m drowning in summer homework and I could use a break.

Tendou:

Studious as always y/n. How far are you?

y/n:

I’m about half done with it. Gonna try to finish it tonight or tomorrow night.

Tendou:

Half already? Let me copy some.   
  


y/n:

You wish. I’m gonna change and come over. See you there.

Tendou:

See you! ^-^

You quickly get changed and head over to meet the boys. It was all the third years, minus Wakatoshi.

“Damn, Toshi isn’t here? I thought for sure he would.” You laugh as you enter the gym.

“Yeah you’d think. He said he had better things to do. Maybe he finally got over y/n and got himself a new girlfriend.” Tendou joked.

Your blood ran cold and something balled up in your throat at the thought of it. Wakatoshi with a new girlfriend already? That just didn’t seem likely. He wouldn’t do something like get a new girlfriend that fast, would he? Yeah you were kinda seeing Oikawa but it wasn’t anything serious. Oikawa was just a distraction from your feelings that you’d hope would just go away already. Though it’s clear those feelings are still very present.

“Doubt it. Even when he and y/n were together he would never miss late night practice. I mean he would occasionally due to midterms or something school related. So maybe he’s just getting his summer homework done. Semi retorts.

This puts your nerves to ease for the time being. “Maybe I’ll bring it up that I missed him last night.” you thought to yourself.

“So, are we doing 3v3s or what?” you finally speak.

“3v3s maybe some 2v2s; we’ll see.” Reon confirmed.

“Alright, let's do it.”

You guys end up playing for a few hours before your ankle and wrist start to feel very sore. Yeah, you definitely overdid it a bit. You decide to call it a night and head back to your dorm. Tendou was adamant about walking you back to your dorm to make sure you got back okay, you begrudgingly agreed.

“So, y/n, are you seeing anyone? Tendou asked.

“No, and I don’t think I will for a long time.” you chuckle, trying to hide the emotional pain you caused yourself, “I’m not even sure if dumping Toshi was the right decision yet.”

“Hmm, really? You must have hated my earlier comment about him moving on then.”   
  


“Yeah. Didn’t appreciate it. Well, we’re here. Thanks for walking me.”

“No problem. Also y/n, I hope you figure it out.” He said as he started to head towards his own dorm building.

Sleeping didn’t come easy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it takes long to update. I started a really demanding job and it leaves me physically and mentally exhausted. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
